The Heart's Duet
by Unironicdokis
Summary: After being locked away from the rest of Arandelle her entire life, Anna finally meets the guy of her dreams. However, when she suddenly gets thrown into the real world, she soon learns that she doesn't know quite as much about true love as she thought. Enchanted AU Endgame is Kristanna and Helsa (Focus is on both not just Kristanna)


**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to their rightful owner.

**Pairings: **Begins with Hanna and Kristelsa, but endgame is Kristanna and Helsa (there may be very, very brief cameos of other disney characters)

**A/n:** I know a lot of people were hoping Frozen would pull an Enchanted at the end and pair the spares, so since that didn't happen, I figured why not just make a straight up Enchanted AU?

I know the beginning is a little silly, but let's face it, the beginning of Enchanted is silly (but in a good way). Also, some of the dialogue is going to be similar if not the same as the actual movie, but that's because I wanted to match the original's tone. As the fic progresses this should occur less although I'm sure it will still happen. Also, yes they are going to sing because the original movie had singing and like i was saying I wanted to match the tone of the movie. When they do sing, it will be in italics, so please, bear with me, and I hope the ridiculousness and singing doesn't deter you because honestly this is an Enchanted AU after all.

Also, pretty important heads up, I'm planning on giving the beta couple (Helsa) and the main couple (Kristanna), equal weight, or at least giving the beta couple more time together than they had in the movie (Nancy and Edward are seriously underrated despite being so shoehorned in, and I wish we'd seen more of them in Enchanted). So that's a bit of a distinction from the movie. I love Kristanna, but honestly Helsa stole my heart (and I hate myself every day for it), so I had to give them more time together.

Lastly, the Ice Queen is not Elsa, she is the one from the original fairy tale and from Once Upon a Time as well.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a magical kingdom known as Arandelle, there lived an evil snow queen. Selfish and cold, she lived in fear that one day her niece would marry, and she would lose her throne forever. And so, she did all in her power to prevent the princess from meeting the one special man with whom she would share a true love's kiss.<p>

—

"Anna, Anna! How about this for your statue?"

"Oh, this is perfect. Thank, you Olaf!" said the princess, taking the pinecone from the snowman's outstretched branch of a hand and placing it upon the strange assortments of objects that vaguely resembled the shape of a man. She was trying to show him the man that she had seen in her dream from the night before.

How she wished she could share it with her sister as well, but the older princess had disappeared years ago when she was just a young girl, and nobody had seen or heard from her since. Elsa was the true heir to the throne, but the people of Arandelle had little hope that she would ever return. Like her aunt she had also been cursed with ice powers. The only semblance of her sister Anna had left was the snowman she had built for them when they were children that had magically come to life. Locked away inside the castle all her life, Olaf remained her only companion.

She sighed dreamily as she recalled the events in her head, trying to convey exactly how amazing they had been to her best friend. "Oh, Olaf, It was such a lovely dream. We were holding hands and dancing, and... Oh!" she cried in her surprise as Olaf handed her a pair of gems.

"And these for the eyes," he said.

Examining them more closely, she could see that they were emeralds. "Green? Oh, how did you know? And they sparkle just like his!" she gushed, peering through them so that the world was tinted in a shade of vibrant green. They were the exact shade of the stranger's eyes from her dream. She placed them on the head of her statue, which made it nearly complete. "Yes! That's it! I'm ready!"

Olaf scooted back, seating himself comfortably, so he could see their completed creation.

"Presenting," announced Anna, "my one true love. My prince. My dream come true." She spun the statue around so that her friend could see the front. It screaked slightly as it moved.

The snowman "ooh-ed" and "aw-ed" as he gazed upon the statue in admiration.

"Oh, my goodness!" She realized that in her hurry she had forgotten something very important.

"What's the problem?"

She frowned and folded her arms, examining the statue once more. For being made out of scraps, it really did look similar to how she had envisioned him: floppy hair, bright sparkling eyes, standing proudly as he dawned his makeshift blue coat. But something was missing. "I didn't give him any lips."

"Well, does he have to have lips?" asked Olaf.

Anna giggled. "Of course he does, silly!" How else would they share a true love's kiss? No doubt a snowman would fail to understand the necessity of lips.

She tried to explain it to him in a way that would make sense. "_You see, when you meet the someone who is meant for you, before two can become one there is something you must do_," she began melodiously.

"Like what?" he asked, eyes wide with curiousity. "Do you pull each other's tails, or feed each other seeds?"

"No," she said, laughing. She answered him in rhyme. "_There is something sweeter, everybody needs_."

Olaf sat, listening contently to the sound of Anna's voice.

His silence prompted Anna to keep going, and she continued to sing sweetly, trying to convey to Olaf what she'd been dreaming of all her life:

_"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss,_

_"And a prince I'm hoping come's with this,_

_"That's what brings Ever-afterings so happy."_

Olaf handed her a single red flower, which she took gratefully, kissing his forehead in return.

_"And that's the reason we need lips so much,_

_"For lips are the only thing that touch."_

She twirled around room as she brandishes the flower, but in her clumsiness she tripped. Trying to brush it off, she laughed awkwardly.

_"So to spend a life of endless bliss,_

_Just find who you love through true love's kiss."_

With her final note, she placed the flower upon the statue's coat. Trying to imagine him as the handsome stranger from her dream, she caressed the head of the statue—an upturned jug—with her hand, wanting nothing more in the world than for it to come to life and be the man she'd been waiting for all these years. He was perfect, except for the fact that he was still missing a set of lips.

She sat upon the statue's knee as she sighed, singing one last time:

_"So to spend a life of endless bliss,_

_Just find who you love through true love's kiss."_

—

"Woah, Sitron! Easy there, boy!"

The horse came to a stop breathing heavily, and Prince Hans dismounted, looking around the woods. He patted Sitron, allowing the horse a rest so he could have the chance to take in his surroundings. The air was much cooler in this area of the woods, his breath coming out in small clouds, and he could see a buildup of frost upon the earth and along the trees. No doubt he was near the Ice Queen's realm.

He felt a nudging at his backside, and he turned to see Sitron behind him, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sitron snorted, trying to turn away, but the prince held him by the reigns.

"I know," said Hans. "But we have to keep going. They say the Snow Queen has a niece. You don't want me to be stuck in the navy forever, do you?" Finding the Snow Queen's niece was perhaps his only chance of having a kingdom of his own.

Sitron whinnied in reply.

"Don't give me that look. It's not just about wanting the throne," he said, although that definitely was a part of it. However, there was a smaller, more sentimental part of him that also wished for something more, perhaps even more meaningful and wholesome. "My heart longs to be joined in song," he confessed in earnest

The horse rolled it's eyes.

Hans ignored this. He sighed, his mind carried away by his fantasties as he began to sing, "_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and a..._"

But he didn't get to finish, for he could hear faintly in the distance the sound of a girl's voice enraptured in song. As if it were fate, her melody completed his own:

"_And a prince I'm hoping come's with this_," sang the sweet angelic voice, and he knew immediately who it must belong to.

"Do you hear that, Sitron?" he asked in his excitement.

The horses ears perked up, as if he, too, were listening.

"It's her! It's the princess it must be! Oh, I must find the maiden who belongs to that sweet voice!" he cried with happiness, for he hadn't been this hopeful in a long time. His dreams were finally about to come true.

He mounted his horse. "Ride, Sitron!" he cried, and the horse galloped as fast as he could in the direction of the princess's' voice.

—

"So, this is the little brat who thinks he can steal my throne," crooned the the queen as she peered into the magic mirror. However, rather than seeing her own reflection, she could see the galant young prince as he drew nearer and nearer to the princess's tower. She knew that no matter what, she could not let him meet the princess, for surely they would fall in love at once. And once the princess was married, the throne would be lost to her forever. No, she would not let him succeed.

"No matter," she said calmly. All she had to do was simply stop him from reaching the castle. She snapped her fingers, and just outside her window a gigantic figure began to form out of the snow until finally it took the form of a ferocious beast. The creature snarled, the shards of ice covering its body glistening, their points wicked sharp.

The queen smiled.

—

The prince continued to follow the sound of maiden's voice as he rode as fast as he could, and as her music grew louder and louder, he knew that he must be close by. His suspicions were confirmed as he could see a stone tower in the distance, and as Prince Hans drew nearer he realized the princess's song carried down from the open window.

Suddenly, a creature emerged from the shadows, vast and lumbering and made entirely out of snow; it stood on the bridge to the tower, the only way past the canyon that barred him from entry. The beast roared, barreling toward him full force, but Prince Hans remained undaunted.

"Oh, you shall not prevail foul beast. That maiden is mine!" he taunted with a devilish grin, drawing his sword.

—

Anna was sitting on her bed when she heard a rumbling and loud shouting from outside. She rushed to the windowsill, peering outside to see a monster right outside her window, snarling as he swiped at the man standing at the foot of the tower.

She gasped. "Olaf! There's a man outside!"

Olaf ran over to the window. "A man?"

"Olaf, we have to help him!" Her eyes quickly scanned the room for something, anything, that could help. Her gaze fell upon the hairbrush sitting on her dresser, and she snatched it up, brandishing it in her hand. "Hey!" she yelled at the snow beast, the anger rising up inside her as she threw the hairbrush with as much force as she could possibly muster. "That is not nice!"

The monster turned around and glared at her with hollow eyes, bellowing so loud that the air whipped her braided hair back, but she stood her ground firmly. Shards of ice shot out of its back so that it was now covered in spikes. It stuck a giant clawed hand through her window, and Anna backed up as far as she could, back back back against the wall but it was no use. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, eyes wide with fear as the snow beast grabbed her, dragging her out into the open air as she screamed in terror, beating at his firm grip with her hands.

"Anna!" cried Olaf from the window, but he could only watch helplessly. His voice caught the beast's attention, and it turned to see what had caused the noise.

Just then, the prince took his chance, weilding his sword and striking the beast the leg, slicing right through. The monster teetered momentarily, suspended only by a single leg, before it finally began to collapse. Realizing what had just happened, it snow beast bellowed once more, this time not in anger but in pain and horror, and he unwittingly let go of the princess, and she fell into the man's arms as at last the monster toppled off the bridge, plummeting down into the abyss below.

"Are you hurt?" asked the stranger, his voice full of concern.

Still breathing hard, Anna looked up at the face of her brave savior, and she gasped. It was the handsome stranger from her dream.

"It's you!" she said in her surprise.

"Yes, it's me," he replied with small laugh and a perfect white smile. His green eyes sparkled, just as they had done in her dream, making her heart skip a beat. "Are you sure you're alright?" He was still holding her, but he relaxed his grip so that she could sit upon his horse.

"Uh, n-no, no, I'm okay," she said, her brain struggling to form the right words. "I'm great actually." Despite everything that had happened, she'd never been better.

"Oh, thank goodness."

She gulped, alock of hair falling between her eyes, and she quickly brushed it back behind her ear. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "Ok, can I just say something crazy?"

His handsome face broke out in a grin. "I love crazy!"

"Ok, good because I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." Somewhere in a dream.

"I was thinking the same thing! It's like I've been searching whole life for something, and now I've finally found what that something is."

He took her hand in his, looking deep into her eyes. "Can I say something crazy?" he asked, and it was if he was hit by a dawning realization

She giggled.

"Will you marry me?"

It was a dream come true. Anna gasped. "Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"

"Excellent! Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," he said, at last introducing himself. "And you are?"

"Anna." No elaboration, not even an "I'm Anna," just "Anna."

"Oh, Anna!" he exclaimed, eyes bright with excitement. "We shall be married in the morning!" He began to serenade her. "_You're the fairest maid I've ever met, you were made—_"

_"—to finish your sanwiches."_

"That's what I was gonna say!"

They sang together, voices harmonized in perfect melody, "_And in years to come we'll reminisce..._

_"How we came to love,_

_"And grew and grew love,_

_"Since first we knew love,_

_"Through true love's kiss."_

As they sang, the perfect couple rode off into the sunset on the prince's stallion, and Anna was certain she'd never been happier in her entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Funny story, I was watching Enchanted for the first time in forever the other day, and I immediately thought, "Enchanted AU", so I started writing and then literally the very next day 24mango posts an Enchanted Helsa drawing on tumblr. I was so happy, but it was so weird. Also, feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
